Turning Page
by kajegaje
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah menemukan halaman berbeda pada kisah hidupnya, hingga ia bertemu Kyungsoo. / Kaisoo - EXO - BL - drabble - too much naration


**Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Not-so-great-drabble, too much naration_

 **Credit**

Turning Page – Sleeping at Last

*please listen to this song while reading :))*

Thanks to Red Sherry and exoblackpepper for the song.

 **Summary**

Jongin tidak pernah menemukan halaman berbeda pada kisah hidupnya, hingga ia bertemu Kyungsoo.

.

.

©2018 – kajegaje©

.

.

* * *

 _I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do_

Jongin membuka jendela kamarnya, mencoba merasakan betapa hangatnya sinar mentari pagi seperti kata Ibunya. Tapi nihil. Sorot sinar mentari ternyata tidak sehangat itu. Ia tidak menjadikan hangat pada jiwa Jongin, ia tidak melahirkan hangat pada benak Jongin, ia tidak menghadirkan hangat pada hidup Jongin.

Keluh kesal ia utarakan pada mentari yang tidak mampu membuatnya merasa hangat, seperti pikir Ibunya, seperti kata Ibunya.

Lalu ia menutup jendelanya, melangkah malas menuju ruangan lain untuk bergegas membasuh tubuhnya dengan beberapa guyuran air dan mili sabun. Jika bukan karena ancaman uang saku yang hilang, Jongin mungkin tidak akan menyetujui permintaan Ayahnya untuk pindah sekolah di wilayah pedesaan, setelah Kakeknya meninggal sebulan lalu dan memberi wasiat untuk putra semata wayangnya, yaitu Ayah Jongin, supaya tinggal di rumahnya dan menjaga rumah itu lebih lama dari yang ia mampu lakukan.

Kehidupan cukup glamor di kota, mesti Jongin tanggalkan begitu saja. Tak banyak hal yang mampu ia lakukan dengan barang-barang mewahnya di rumah sang Kakek. Menimbang banyak hal, sang Ayah memutuskan untuk memperbolehkan Jongin kembali ke rumah lama mereka hanya pada akhir minggu untuk bermain dengan teman-teman dan juga _play station_ kesayangannya. Ringkasnya, keluarga Kim hanya berpindah tempat untuk berteduh, tidur dan bercengkrama. Mereka tak membawa banyak barang dari rumah lama mereka, karena memang rumah itu tak berniat untuk digadaikan oleh sang kepala keluarga.

Jongin pikir, hidupnya akan berubah selaksa neraka karena sekolah di desa.

Jadi langkah kaki pertamanya keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah barunya hari itu, ia warnai dengan pensil abu-abu dan hitam. Pertanda halaman selanjutnya dari kehidupan barunya kali ini, akan menjadi kelam—menurut dugaan tak berdasarnya.

Enam belas lembar halaman kehidupannya, tidak berwarna cerah menyenangkan. Cenderung monoton, membosankan. Meski diliputi banyak cerita berselimut kemewahan, tak membuat Jongin menemukan hidupnya dipenuhi kehangatan. Meski diselimuti banyak tawa dan kecupan ringan, Jongin tidak pernah menemukan kehidupan romansanya dihinggapi kebahagiaan.

Jongin merasa hambar. Datar.

Tak punya rasa, tak punya jiwa. Tawanya ada, tapi jiwanya kering kerontang aslinya. Senyumnya hadir, tapi relungnya dipenuhi getir. Jongin merindu bahagia, tapi ia tak pernah bicara.

Jongin pikir lembar hidupnya tak akan banyak berbeda, jadi ia mulai menyisihkan seluruh harapnya pada bahagia.

—000—000—

Jongin akan memberondong Ibunya dengan banyak protes hari ini.

Kebiasaannya tiap kali menemukan hal yang ternyata berbeda dari apa yang Ibunya utarakan.

Dan kali ini, ia akan memprotes Ibunya atas sebuah hal yang selama ini Ibunya terus katakan _for the sake of goodness_ , _'Bangun pagilah, Jongin. Hangatnya mentari pagi bagus untuk kesehatanmu! Ia akan membuatmu lebih bersemangat tiap harinya, karena perasaan hangat yang ia berikan padamu, selepas kau membukan jendelamu di pagi hari.'_

Karena nyatanya, hari ini ia menemukan hal yang lebih hangat dari sinar mentari di pagi hari.

Karena nyatanya, hari ini ia bertatap dengan sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya bersemangat untuk melakukan hal ini dan itu. Dan tentu saja, ia lebih berpengaruh daripada sinar mentari pagi ala Ibu.

 _Namanya Do Kyungsoo, Bu!_

Jongin menyerukan nama dari sosok yang mematahkan semua wejangan Ibunya selama ini. Pipinya meledakkan rona merah muda tanpa henti tatkala kepalanya silih berganti mengisi pikir dengan bayangan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum, Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Mendadak hari ini lembar hidup Jongin dipenuhi warna merah muda yang menyenangkan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya berseri dan merasa bahagianya membuncah tak berhenti, adalah kenyataan bahwa lembar hidup berwarna menyenangkan pertama miliknya, ialah tepat pada lembar hidup ke-tujuh belas.

 _I found my turning page, and that is you, Do Kyungsoo._

 _._

-.000.-

.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik bagi Jongin saat ini, daripada menatap penuh damba seperti biasa, pada sesosok manusia pemberi bahagia yang nyata bagi hidupnya. Dorongan kecil yang diberikan pemilik tangan mungil itu pada pipi kanannya, tidak menghentikan inginnya untuk terus menghujani sosok itu dengan sorot penuh cinta dari matanya. Dorongan lemah yang berkali-kali mampir di pipi kanannya itu, diiringi semu merah muda di kedua pipi gembul si pemilik tangan. Diiringi lonjakan bahagia dalam dada si pemilik tangan, diiringi teriakan dan sorakan tawa rakyat dalam kepala lelaki yang dicinta Jongin tanpa jeda.

Jurnal tesis yang tadinya berisi banyak kosakata berat dan membosankan, mendadak berubah menjadi terlalu ringan dan menyenangkan, berkat tatap damba dan senyum usil dari lelaki pendamba yang ada di sampingnya. Harusnya tugas menyebalkan tentang saham perusahaan, juga jadi monster menyebalkan bagi sang mahasiswa strata dua itu. Tapi berkat secangkir susu hangat buatan sang pecinta, saham perusahaan yang tadinya susah dicerna, kini laksana dorayaki bagi doraemon, dan ayam bagi Kim Jongin _nya_.

 _Aku tidak mengerti saham perusahaan, atau jurnal bahasa inggris yang menyusahkan atau tentang perusahaan makanan, tapi setidaknya, aku paham cara membuatmu bebas dari lelah pikiran. Jangan khawatir menanggung beban sendirian, kau punya aku untuk tempat berbagi pikiran. Biar aku yang menghajar semua bebanmu, kau istirahat saja._

Lelaki penuh gombal usang dan humor receh yang masih saja membuatnya tertawa itu, nyatanya adalah pendukung utama yang ia perlukan untuk batinnya. Tekanan tinggi yang menggelantungi pundaknya, tak pernah kenal henti untuk menjadikan pikir dan batinnya dihantui bayang kegagalan. Senyum, tawa dan peluk hangat dari lelakinya adalah satu-satunya penawar yang ia butuhkan untuk racun depresinya.

 _Do Kyungsoo tidak perlu takut berjuang sendirian. Kim Jongin akan selalu hadir di barisan terdepan, melindungimu dari segala macam beban yang nantinya membuatmu murung dan tertekan. Kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, oke?_

Jongin sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia punya waktu untuk mencari bahagia yang lain diluar Kyungsoo. Baginya, hadir Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya sejak kelas dua SMA, sudah cukup menjadikannya paham bahwa jiwanya membutuhkan Kyungsoo sebagai poros dunia. Jongin tidak lagi butuh _joy stick PS_ kesayangannya, atau foya-foya bersama banyak teman dari sekolahnya yang lama di beberapa klub malam ternama.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongin mendeklarasikan pada dunia, bahwa ia hanya butuh Kyungsoo untuk jadi sumber bahagianya.

Kilat senyum penuh unsur tembaga dan telerium yang hadir di wajah Kyungsoo, tak pernah gagal membawa hangat pada relung Jongin. Raut wajah serius ketika lelaki itu menatap jurnal tesisnya, tak pernah gagal menghadirkan tawa pada benak Jongin. Dan gelak manja Kyungsoo saat ia sedang menginginkan Jongin untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya, juga tak pernah gagal melahirkan nyawa baru bagi bahagia Jongin.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongin menemukan hangat yang memeluk relungnya tanpa jeda, lewat sebuah senyum yang tercipta, lewat sebuah tawa yang hadir tanpa diminta, lewat sebuah peluk erat tatkala lelah menyapa, dan lewat kecupan penjalin bahagia yang selalu hadir tepat pada waktunya, kapanpun Jongin membutuhkannya tanpa ia perlu bicara. Jongin mencintai sumber bahagianya. Jongin mencintai lelaki pemilik senyum, tawa dan peluk yang lebih hangat dari sinar mentari di pagi harinya.

Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo, apa adanya.

.

-.000.-

.

 _Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase_

Kilau cahaya mentari pagi yang terselip melalui celah daun dan ranting pohon, serasa menambah hangat perasaan Jongin hari ini.

Dekorasi putih, berbalut beberapa bunga yang entah apa namanya Jongin tidak tahu, menghiasi beberapa sudut halaman dan juga menghiasi altar tempat pendeta berdiri untuk meresmikan hari bahagianya dengan muara hatinya.

Ya.

Setelah menanti tujuh tahun lamanya, setelah melewati tujuh lembar hidup yang tak lagi berwarna monoton membosankan, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengukir warna dan cerita baru di lembaran hidupnya yang ke dua puluh lima.

Sebuah _proposal_ tak terlalu romantis, ia layangkan pada muara hidupnya, bulan September tahun lalu, tepatnya pada tanggal ganjil ke-9. Dibantu beberapa teman baik, Jongin menjatuhkan lutut kanannya dihadapan Do Kyungsoo, untuk kemudian ia tawarkan sebuah penawaran yang akan mengikat keduanya dalam kontrak seumur hidup, dengan segala macam resiko yang tidak mampu mereka kira sebelumnya, namun dengan jaminan akan selalu bahagia berdua, lalu mungkin bertiga, berempat atau bahkan berlima.

 _Would you share your life with me and our children, Do Kyungsoo?_

Sebuah anggukan pasti, disertai tangis bahagia tertahan menjadi jawaban bagi lelaki yang berlutut. Maka dengan segera, mereka bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya, untuk membicarakan perihal penyatuan dua kehidupan berbeda, yang nantinya menjadi sebuah muara baru yang berisi hal-hal bahagia dan beberapa potong duka, yang tak bisa mereka jauhi adanya. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk menjadikan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Do setuju akan rencana penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencinta dari masing-masing pihak. Terpilihlah hari ini, sebagai peresmian keduanya menjadi sepasang teman seumur hidup. Teman berbagi suka dan duka, sakit dan bahagia, tawa dan tangis serta juga berbagi nikmatnya cinta yang disatukan dalam mode dewasa.

Kyungsoo merasakan gugup luar biasa tatkala kakinya menapaki tanah dengan rumput _fresh-cut_ di hadapannya. Di samping kirinya, sang Ayah menggandengnya lembut. Senyum bahagia tak luntur di wajah tampannya yang sudah mulai diganggu gelayut keriput. Putra bungsunya, sebentar lagi resmi menjadi milik separuh hidup lelaki muda yang ia kagumi semangat dan tujuan hidupnya. Rona bahagia bersemu merah muda yang terbalur di kedua wajah putra kandung dan calon menantunya, menambah delik bahagia di dadanya. Tugasnya sebagai Ayah, mengantarkan kedua putranya menuju jenjang pernikahan, kini selesai. Ia tinggal berharap, bahwa kedua putranya tidak akan melupakan dirinya dan juga istrinya, yang kini semakin tua, dimakan usia.

Tak kalah gugup, adalah lelaki dengan tuxedo biru muda secerah langit diatas sana. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tetes air mata haru yang kini bergelantung manja, di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya sudah tidak berhenti bersorak, kepalanya sudah tidak berhenti berteriak, bibirnya sudah tak mampu menahan senyum bahagia. Ini adalah hari bahagianya. Lembar ke dua puluh lima dalam hidupnya, yang semakin penuh warna dan selalu berbeda. Di ujung sana, lelaki dengan tuxedo cokelat muda tengah berjalan dengan gugup diiringi lelaki tegap yang menatapnya tajam. Lelaki yang enam bulan lalu ia mintai kesediaannya, untuk melepas sang putra bungsu menjadi poros hidupnya untuk selamanya. Lelaki yang dengan tegas meminta Jongin untuk memenuhi kewajiban bahagia Kyungsoo tiap harinya. Lelaki yang dengan tegas menyampaikan ketidakraguannya untuk menghajar Jongin jika ia kedapatan membuat putra bungsunya menangis. Lelaki yang kini tersenyum bahagia karena yakin bahwa putra bungsunya telah menemukan muara yang tepat bagi hidupnya.

"Jaga putraku baik-baik, Kim Jongin. Aku melepasnya untukmu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku,"

"Akan aku pertaruhkan bahagia bahkan nyawaku untuk senyum putramu, Tuan Do. Sepertimu, aku juga mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa raga,"

Satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi kanan ketiga lelaki yang kini sedang berinteraksi. Deru bahagia menggebu dalam dada ketiganya. Dua diantaranya, diselimuti gugup berlebih karena setelah ini, mereka akan mengucap janji sehidup semati untuk bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

Genggaman tangan Jongin terasa begitu dingin di telapak tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Gugup itu rupanya menjalar hingga ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jongin. Senyum kecil tercipta di wajah lelaki yang lebih mungil. Pandangan keduanya kini tertuju pada masing-masing iris mata. Saling mengagumi betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka hari ini.

Pendeta sudah menyelesaikan wajibnya. Maka ini saatnya—

"Ya, saya bersedia,"

"Ya, saya bersedia,"

—untuk merasakan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

"Silakan kepada Nak Jongin dan Nak Kyungsoo untuk berciuman,"

Tawa kecil mengiringi titah pendeta. Tapi tentu, Jongin atau Kyungsoo tidak akan menyiakan titah yang ada. Dengan sebuah sentuhan, lalu kecupan dan berakhir lumatan yang tidak menjadikan nafsu sebagai ujung tombaknya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengakhiri ciuman lembut mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo. Selamat hari jadi,"

Senyum Kyungsoo tercetak tanpa ragu ketika bisikan Jongin menyapa telinganya.

" _I do love you more, Kim Jongin. Happy thirteen January,"_

 _I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for_

.

©2018-kajegaje©

.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Teruntuk kamu yang dekat di hati. Teruntuk kamu yang jadi penyemangat diri. Teruntuk kamu yang lagi pusing sama tugas dan kelarin tesis plus baca jurnal sana-sini.

Semangat, ya? Semoga ini bisa sedikit nambah semangat kamu. I'm sorry karena tidak bagus, huehehehe. Semoga kamu suka ya, satu hutang sudah lunas kan? Masih banyak yang lain, sabar nunggu yaa? Huehehe.

Teruntuk kamu yang senyumnya sehangat sinar mentari pagi, jangan sedih lagi. Nanti duniaku mendung melulu, gimana? Jadinya dingin gakaruan nanti. Semangat terus yaa, nih aku bikin sepesial karet lima untuk kamu.

Karena kamu, _my turning page_.

Selamat hari rabu!


End file.
